1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a deterioration detecting apparatus and a deterioration detecting method.
2. Related Art
There is proposed a vehicle such as a hybrid electric vehicle or an electric vehicle includes an electric power source for supplying electric power to a motor which is a power source. The electric power source is configured so as to be insulated from the body of the vehicle. Also, there is known an apparatus for monitoring the insulated state of such an electric power source, in other words, an apparatus for detecting a deterioration in an insulation resistor of an electric power source (see JP-A-2014-20914 for instance).
In the above described technology according to the related art, a deterioration in an insulation resistor of an electric power source is detected by a flying capacitor system. Specifically, in the technology according to the related art, electric power is supplied from the electric power source to a capacitor through an insulating resistor, whereby the capacitor is charged, and on the basis of the voltage of the charged capacitor, a deterioration in the insulation resistor of the electric power source is detected.
Specifically, since the voltage with which the capacitor is charged increases, for example, due to a deterioration in the insulating resistor, in the technology according to the related art, in a case where the voltage of the charged capacitor increases, a deterioration in the insulating resistor is detected.